


Spirit's Eve with Krobus- A Tale from The Garden Flower Collection

by YouSpoonyBard1



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: And now he has a hand, Gen, Krobus is so pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouSpoonyBard1/pseuds/YouSpoonyBard1
Summary: Krobus gets a chance to visit the land above ground, and has fun!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a 'what if' one shot! In my main story 'Not Your Average Garden Flower' the Farmer and Haley have a bit of a plot point that blocks Spirits eve from happening. This is a short little 2 part story of what would have happened! enjoy!

It was Spirit’s Eve, Noah and Haley had decided to have a cute costume pairing. Noah had been planning on meeting Haley at her house and walk to the event together. He had just finished putting on his Mad Doctor costume, when there was a myriad of loud knocks on the door. He checked his phone, _9 pm? Who the hell is here?_ And slowly made his way to the door.

Noah opened the door to his farm, to find a semi-solid hand right in front of his face. Startled, he stepped backwards, tripping on the rug and falling to the ground. Upon looking back up to see what was in his door way he was greeted to the now worried face of- “Krobus? What are you doing here?”  

“Oh Farmer Noah! I did not mean to startle you!”  Krobus had come into the farmhouse, bouncing slightly as the farmer stood up. “I never get to come out of the sewers, but the young children told me about today being a day of spooks, and said I should be free!” He was grinning, the hand that had greeted Noah was now slowly collapsing into itself, before returning to the small little curly wisp that adorned the top of the Shadow Brute.

Noah stood there, stunned. “So wait, you are going to join us at Spirit’s Ev- wait. Jas and Vincent came running to me the time I saw them at the sewers!” Noah looked down at Krobus, confused and slightly amused at the fact he could grow a hand at any given moment.

“That was _before_ you came into the sewers my friend. I have known the two ‘children’ for almost a full year. They had come to visit me! And yes, the reason I have come to you tonight is to ask if you will show me around the ‘spirit’s eve’ as you call it?” Krobus who was normally calm and under control, was trembling with joy. Noah did not know how Haley would take having a guest with them, but Krobus never did have a chance to go outside…

“Let me make a phone call, I was going to go with that girl I told you about, but if she is ok with bringing you along, we can go. Deal?” Noah didn’t need to wait for a reply, Krobus nodded over and over while Noah put his Cellphone to his ear. While it was ringing, Noah looked back at the small figure. “Feel free to look around, or have a seat. I won’t be long.”

Without a word Krobus walked around the living room of the Farmhouse. He paused when his eyes saw something amazing- a mirror. Noah was talking to Haley on the phone, grinning as he watched Krobus create the hand above himself again, poking the reflective glass.

“Hey Haley, Sorry to call so soon to when I was about to leave, but I need you to come here. I have a guest who wants to tag along with us tonight at the event, and I want you to make the final call. Yeah it’s ok. Take your time to get here.” Noah ended the call and watched as Krobus bumped into the mirror with his face, shocked and slightly upset he couldn’t walk into it.

Krobus had never seen such an amazing thing. He was standing here, but there was an _exact_ copy of himself looking right at him! He pressed his hand onto it, but he couldn’t feel the other hand! “What is this magic?” Krobus whispered, walking slowly into it. “OW!” he started to rub his face, when he heard Noah laughing behind him. Annoyed, Krobus spun around and let his hand point a finger at the farmer. “What is this?! Why can I not touch the clone?”

Noah, laughing, explained what a mirror was. Krobus seemed so awestruck at the fact a sheet of glass could “be so magical!” as he put it. Noah made a mental note to buy a small hand mirror to give to the small Shadow Brute, while Krobus decided to sit down. He walked over to the sofa- which was at the same height as he was. With a sigh, Krobus let the hand grab the sofa and help lift himself into it, before sitting down with wide eyes. “How is this so soft?! And bouncy?!” Noah shook his head, before explaining a cushion to the curious figure who was now bouncing on the sofa. There was a knock on the door, and Noah smiled.

“Don’t worry Krobus, she may be shocked at you, but she’s my friend. You can trust her.” As Krobus nodded, the farmer stood up and walked to the door. He opened it and stood outside away from the shadow person. “Hi Hal- Yoba…you look good.”

She stood in front of him wearing a tight fitting nurse’s outfit, and a short skirt. She said she would be a nurse, but Noah had _never_ seen a nurse in fishnets! She stood there with a smirk and winked. “Close your mouth Noah, you look silly!” She teased softly. “So who is this ‘guest’?”

“Ok, trust me ok? You know how I tell you I go to the sewers sometimes?” He paused as Haley nodded. “So there is this… shop down there. And well its run by a small and very _friendly_ shadow brute named Krobus.” Haley gasped and opened her mouth to speak, but Noah pressed on. “So he wants to go to spirit’s eve with us. I had an idea to keep him hidden, the _only_ people that know he will be there are you, Jas, and Vincent. They are friends with him and that’s why they play by the sewer drain a lot.”

Haley was stunned. She knew Noah was a trusting person, but the kids? If they knew this ‘Krobus’ and trusted him… “Ok fine. But I want to do the maze this year, and you will have to protect me. Deal?” She blushed, never having done the maze, she was very worried.

“I would protect you regardless. But ok, Deal. Let’s go tell him the news.” And so, hand in hand, Noah introduced Haley to Krobus. They talked briefly, before Krobus went on a long winded speech about how he loved this human object called a ‘mirror’. Giggling, Haley got to work on a quick simple costume for Krobus. She knew that this was going to be a very memorable Spirit’s Eve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be the ending part, but I have so many more ideas I decided to split it into two parts. So expect the final part tomorrow!

Haley looked down and couldn’t help but laugh. Standing beside Noah, was Krobus, covered in a large bedsheet. They had made it baggy enough no one would be able to tell it wasn’t a child in a ghost costume. Noah would simply say he had a nephew from out of town spending the weekend with him if anyone asked. Krobus was doing his best to stay hidden and ‘act like a normal human’ as he put it- which to him mean yelling almost every other word, and being just as pure minded as the two children he called his ‘best human friends’.

So the trio left the farmhouse right at 10:00. The couple tried to keep Krobus with them, but he was running around looking at leaves, the trees, and a squirrel that he chased in a circle for about 10 solid minutes. Noah thought about a cat with a laser pointer and laughed. The walk to the Town Square was about at the _most_ 15 min, but at 10:30, the trio finally arrived at the event. Krobus froze, looking all around. Noah couldn’t see it, but he _knew_ that Krobus had the largest grin yet on his face. Noah turned to look at Krobus, and knelt down beside him. “Remember, stick with me, or Haley and I are taking you back to the sewers.” The short bedsheet ghost nodded, and the couple walked towards the maze, hand in hand.

They passed by Mayor Lewis, who although surprised at the 3rd member of the group, didn’t ask anything about them. He did however, stop them in front of the maze. “Well Haley, is this the year you try the maze?”

Haley flushed a shade of red. She nodded and gripped the farmers hand even more. “Yes! I won’t give up this time!” She sounded scared, but also determined.  “I have my mad doctor here to help!” She said as she gave Noah a peck on the cheek. Blushing, Noah smiled and nodded. Worried that Lewis would ask, Noah went ahead and introduced his excited _but shy and quiet_ nephew to the mayor. They stood and looked around as Lewis walked away. Haley sighed and turned to look at the farmer. “Well, let’s do this.”

As they walked to the start of the maze, Krobus paused as two rather large Junimos waved and giggled. Noah turned to see Jas and Vincent in the costumes in front of Krobus. They waved as they looked up to Noah and it was clear that the children knew _exactly_ who was under the bedsheet. After another moment Krobus waddled over to Noah and nodded. “I will follow you! I hear that my friend Rasmodius made this maze super creepy this time!” Haley grabbed Noah by the hand even harder. And the trio, with Noah leading the way, walked into the maze.

Suddenly, it was _silent._ There was a thin layer of fog on the ground, and what felt like mist in the air. This wasn’t the town anymore. Noah took a few more steps, and looked around. He decided to go to the left, only to find a large loop back around to the front where they started. With a sigh, he went to the right of the entryway this time. After what felt like forever, the path turned to the north. Haley suddenly screamed as a hand dug its way out of the ground. “WHAT THE FUCK!?!” It turned to have its palm facing the way of her scream, and it started to twitch. Suddenly, two more appeared on the other side of the path.

Noah was not sure what to make of this. He knew that other villagers had come in here… While Haley held onto him, trembling, Noah slowly walked down the center of the path. The hands turned to keep the palms facing the trio, but never tried to grab them. As they reached a clearing, they found themselves in front of a small shack, and a large cauldron. Krobus was walking over to it, when he froze in his tracks. “F-Farmer NoAH?!” As Krobus scrambled to backtrack, he tripped and fell- at the same time Noah shot around to see the trembling Bedsheet staring at….

“Is that a fucking Gorgon?!” Noah looked anywhere for a weapon, not wanting Krobus to be hurt, when suddenly Haley squealed. Noah felt her slip from his hand and his mind went numb. He didn’t want to turn around. He knew she was dead. He knew it was over. How would he tell Emily? How would- Haley laughed and Noah looked up, and suddenly he was laughing also.

The ‘gorgon’ was a costume. “Oh my god Farmer Noah! Are you three all right? I didn’t mean to scare anyone!!” Penny rushed out, helping Haley off the ground. Noah smiled weakly and rubbed his neck. In his defense, Penny did look creepy! She wore a green dress that looked like scales, and had styled her vibrant hair to look like a small army of snakes! She even had fake fangs! Noah couldn’t help but laugh. “I am _so so so_ Sorry!” Penny stammered. Noah, his brain still catching up after he had feared the worst, stammered out something along the lines of "'its no big deal.' Penny smiled, and ran over to Krobus. She knelt down and smiled. “And you, must be the ‘secret’ that the children tell me they visit.” She winked, speaking softly so only Krobus could hear her.

She held out a hand to help him up. He slowly let his spectral hand slide out under the bed sheet. Penny gasped, but helped him up all the same. Without a word his hand faded out into the shadows. The four stood there in silence, everyone calming down, when suddenly there was a blood curdling scream. Noah, fearing the worst, sped off in the direction of the scream. He didn’t have his sword he took to the mines, or any weapon for that matter. But he ran off, intent on helping whomever that scream came from. Haley and Krobus stood there with Penny, before slowly following after the farmer. Haley smiled at Penny, as they linked arms and slowly followed the distant coattails of the Farmer. Krobus chased after, his spectral hand holding the top of his bedsheet to keep it from flying off. The trio rounded a corner and froze, Spider webs lay everywhere they could see. Suddenly, Haley heard clicking. Slow, quiet clicking. And she closed her eyes. "Penny, I fucking hate spiders..." She whispered.

Penny let out a dry laugh and spoke in a low, emotionless voice. "Then you should just keep your eyes closed." She was staring, at a small  _army_ of spiders. And in the distance in front of them all, was Noah.


	3. Chapter 3

Noah stood there and shoved Abby out of the way. She ran out of the maze as quick as she could. Noah turned around and sighed. He knew the maze was not going to kill them…. _Right?_ Yet here they came- at _least_ twenty large spiders. The clicking they made as they moved sounded like the snapping of small bones. Noah Shuddered, and looked for a weapon of some sort. He sighed, unable to find anything. Suddenly, everything went quiet. Noah refused to look up, he knew he was about to meet his maker.

The silence was heavy. It was the calm before the storm. Noah looked up, to see all of the spiders in a formation. Though shorter than the farmer, he felt as if he was looking up into the eyes of a giant. “Well!?” He yelled at the swarm, his voice cracking in fear. “Come on you eight legged fucks!!” Nothing happened. It was silent. Nothing moved.

“Noah!!” Haley yelled, running over while her eyes dared not look at anything _but_ him. Penny and a now laughing bed sheet covered Krobus came soon after. Everyone froze and looked at Krobus, but he ran right past the humans, and kicked a spider over. Noah was stunned, Haley gasped, and Penny was speechless. Krobus, laughing, ran over and started punting spiders all over the maze. Haley grabbed Noah by the arm, shivering. “Noah. Please don’t run again… I was so worried!!!”

He nodded, and smiled gently. The trio of humans slowly walked toward Krobus as the brute let the sheet fall off him for a moment, and launched the last fake spider off into the night. Penny let out a gasp. “What in the world?!” but she shook her head, and laughed. “So _this_ is why the children never introduced me to you! Don’t worry, I won’t say a word.” Penny paused, grabbing the bed sheet off the ground and helped Krobus get under it again.

“Th-thank you Miss Penny. The small ones speak so nicely of you!” Krobus whispered, and bounced on his feet for a moment. He paused, and looked around, trying to find a way forward. Noah walked up to the edge of the clearing, seeing a graveyard. He beckoned the others over, and slowly walked in.

It was quiet, there was an ice cold chill in the air. Penny had stopped in front of the graveyard, not taking a step into it. She coughed, causing the trio to turn to see her. “I- I think this is as far as I want to go. Go get the prize you guys.” Without waiting for an answer, she turned and ran off. The trio stood there in silence for a moment, wondering what cruel trick would await them next. Slowly, Noah turned to see all the graves. Each one was blank, and there seemed to be no way forward.

Krobus seemed to see something that Haley and Noah could not. He was nodding as he looked over each grave. “What do you see Krobus?” Haley whispered, walking over to him and looking at the blank grave. Without a word Krobus ran head first into the hedge wall. Only, he went right inside of it! “What the fuck?” Haley gasped as she and Noah ran over to the spot where the brute had just run through. Slowly, she walked into the thorny hedge, but phased through it. Noah quickly followed behind her.

It was pitch black. Krobus was whistling and Haley walked right into him. “Oof! Sorry! Lead the way Krobus, we have gotta be close!” Krobus laughed and ran ahead, calling out to them as they ran behind to catch up with him. Slowly, they heard sounds again, laughter. Haley and Noah walked out of the cave, into a clearing above the maze. In the middle of the clearing, was a large chest. Noah ran over and cheered.

“Nice! We did it!!” He flung the chest open and gasped. Inside, was a large solid gold pumpkin, and about ten radishes. Noah smiled and handed the pumpkin to Haley. “This must be worth a lot!” Suddenly as if he had never had food before, Krobus lunged into the chest and squealed. Noah looked down and laughed as the shadow brute devoured four of the radishes in the blink of an eye.

“We did it. Holy shit Noah, we did it!!” Haley giggled and kissed the farmer on the cheek. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light. When it faded, they all stood above the sewer grate. Stunned, they looked around, as the clock struck midnight. “It had to have been longer than an hour…” Haley shook her head. “What a strange night.”

“Noah, Haley, thank you!” Krobus started, still wearing the bed sheet. “This was a lot of fun! This is where we part for the night. Noah I hope to see you soon! Thank you again!” with that, the bed sheet wearing, radish holding brute jumped into the sewer grate. Noah and Haley stood there, laughing. Slowly, they turned and walked in the direction of the farm house. It was dead quiet in the valley. Not even the animals made a sound.

“What a crazy night.” Haley murmured, breaking the silence of the night. Noah nodded in a silent agreement. “I won’t forget that crazy maze for a long time. I just hope I can sleep tonight!” as they approached the farmhouse. Haley set the golden pumpkin down on the stoop. They walked in, and made sure to lock the door behind them. Before they went to sleep, Noah put a hand mirror and an old cushion in a bag by the door. Krobus would be excited tomorrow morning. In the sewers that night, Krobus hung the costume on a protruding brick in the wall. He would save the remaining radishes for the morning. He would tell Jas and Vincent everything next time they visited the sewer grate. As he slept, he dreamt of the mirror and bouncing on a large radish sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutouts to Makco from the SDV Discord for the idea of the costume Penny is wearing. I think I am gonna keep this Krobus for more short stories. Hope you all enjoyed the story!


End file.
